themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Wurster
' 'Jon Wurster 'is the current drummer for The Mountain Goats. He first played drums for the band in a one-off 2006 show, joined them for two tours the following year, and has played on every Mountain Goats record since 2008's ''Heretic Pride. In addition to his work with the Mountain Goats, Wurster is also the drummer for Superchunk and Bob Mould's band. He is also one half of the comedic duo Scharpling & Wurster with Tom Scharpling, the host of The Best Show with Tom Scharpling, to which Wurster is a frequent caller. Wurster has, in addition to music videos for his own bands, also acted in videos for The New Pornographers, Aimee Mann, and The Postal Service. Wurster has received voice acting credits for shows such as Adventure Time and Steven Universe, and writing credits for the shows Tom Goes to the Mayor, Squidbillies, Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, Monk, and Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell. Discography With The Mountain Goats *''Heretic Pride'' (2008) *''The Life of the World to Come'' (2009) *''All Eternals Deck'' (2011) *''Transcendental Youth'' (2012) *''Who You Are'' (2014) *''Beat the Champ'' (2015) *''Blood Capsules'' (2015) *''Goths'' (2017) With The Extra Lens *''Undercard'' (2010) (percussion on "Cruiserweights") With Scharpling & Wurster *''Rock, Rot & Rule'' (1999) *''Chain Fights, Beer Busts and Service with a Grin'' (2002) *''New Hope for the Ape-Eared'' (2004) *''Hippy Justice'' (2005) *''The Art of the Slap'' (2007) *''At The Speed Of Sound'' (2009) *''A Vampire or a Dogman'' (2009) *''The Best of the Best Show'' (2015) With Superchunk *''On the Mouth'' (1993) *''Mower'' (1993) *''Foolish'' (1994) *''The First Part'' (1994) *''Incidental Music 1991–95'' (1995) *''Here's Where the Strings Come In'' (1995) *''Indoor Living'' (1997) *''Come Pick Me Up'' (1999) *''1000 Pounds'' (2000) *''Here's to Shutting Up'' (2001) *''Art Class'' (2001) *''Late Century Dream'' (2001) *''The Clambakes Series Vol. 1'' (2002) *''The Clambakes Series Vol. 2'' (2002) *''Cup of Sand'' (2003) *''The Clambakes Series Vol. 3'' (2004) *''Leaves in the Gutter'' (2009) *''Crossed Wires'' (2009) *''Majesty Shredding'' (2010) *''I Hate Music'' (2013) With Bob Mould *''Life and Times'' (2009) *''Silver Age'' (2012) *''Beauty & Rain'' (2014) *''Patch the Sky'' (2016) Other *''Man Meets Fish / Davey Jones Water Cooler'' by Psychotic Norman (1985) *''Slow Note from a Sinking Ship'' by Portastatic (1995) *''Scrapbook EP'' by Portastatic (1995) *''Brain Junk'' by George Huntley (1996) *''Above Ground and Vertical'' by The Pinetops (2000) *''Sebastopol'' by Jay Farrar (2001) *''Old-School Dropouts'' by The Connells (2001) *''Group Sounds'' by Rocket from the Crypt (2001) *''Double Back'' by Hazeldine (2001) *''A Man Under the Influence'' by Alejandro Escovedo (2001) *''While You Weren't Looking'' by Caitlin Cary (2002) *''ThirdShiftGrottoSlack'' by Jay Farrar (2002) *''Sweets from the Minibar'' by Gerty (2002) *''Jesus Christ / No Matter What'' (fan club single) by R.E.M. (2002) *''Terroir Blues'' by Jay Farrar (2003) *''Now We Are 20'' by The Dead Milkmen (2003) *''I'm Staying Out'' by Caitlin Cary (2003) *''The Q People: A Tribute to NRBQ'' by various artists (2004) *''Travels in the South'' by Chris Stamey (2004) *''Salamander'' by Doug Gillard (2004) *''20,000 Streets Under the Sky'' by Marah (2004) *''Million Star Hotel'' by Jeffrey Dean Foster (2005) *''If You Didn't Laugh, You'd Cry'' by Marah (2005) *''Blues and Boogies Shoes'' by Keene Brothers (2005) *''Crickets: Best of the Fading Captain Series 1999-2007'' by Robert Pollard (2007) *''Live at XX Merge'' by Lambchop (2009) *''Here and Now'' by Chris Stamey (2009) *''Get Guilty'' by A.C. Newman (2009) *''Still in Boxes 1990-1994'' by Finger (2010) *''Bright & Vivid'' by Kathryn Calder (2011) *''Former Lives'' by Ben Gibbard (2012) *''Fragmented World'' by Split Single (2014) *''Euphoria'' by Chris Stamey (2015) Links *Wurster's Twitter account *Official Scharpling and Wurster site Category:People